From Dusk to Dawn
by kyletak
Summary: This is my personal account of where I believe things would pick up following Stephenie Meyer's last novel, Breaking Dawn. These are all characters and ideas created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not intend to steal any credit for that. This is my rendition.


I awoke, metaphorically speaking, to a new life of freedom and relaxation. I could hear Renesmee breathing ever so gently in the room next to me, the blood coursed through her veins like a waterfall of life. Even though I was a newborn vampire, the thought of the life she had ahead of her warmed me to the core. I was in the deepest state of content, free of all burdens, most specifically of course, the ever-impeding attack from the Volturi against my newborn pup. I cherished this thought and filled my mind with this image and slowly lifted the bands of my shield away from myself allowing Edward to cherish this wonderful thought with me.

I rolled over to look into his beautiful eyes, we locked gaze for a fraction of a second. He jumped the gun fully knowing I was about to say "I love you," and cracked a beautiful smile, and said, "I love you," before I could get the chance. It was at this point that I lost control, I had everything I ever wanted in this world and more. Renesmee was sleeping soundly in the room next door, and Edward was in my arms. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him so ferociously, almost in a frenzied rage, savoring every moment until I was suddenly distracted by his, "ouch, hey slow down a minute." I suddenly snapped back into reality and if I was capable of blushing my cheeks would have been a bright rosy red. I slipped out an "I'm sorry," in truth I had yet to get a grasp on my new strength.

"And so the tides have turned," I said, and he looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Remember that masochistic lion that fell in love with the lamb?" He looked at me with a sudden realization and blurted out, "Oh, so apparently you think I am the lamb now, huh?" And he grabbed me before I could say another word, and we were wrestling between the sheets, as though our bed was the center stage pentagon for a UFC fight. We were in such a tight embrace; I thought that the force exerted between our two bodies could have crushed a semi-truck carrying a load of blood diamonds from Africa. I premptively repositioned my shield around my thoughts so Edward wouldn't beat me to it this time, and slowly mouthed the words, "I love you, forever and ever."

As I slowly regained my senses I looked around the room and assed the damage, very thankful that only the bedframe had taken the blunt of the damage. "At least I don't have to repay Esme for this one," Edward joked. I looked at him and cracked a sheepish smile, listening to the sizzling sound as the rising sun evaporated the dew off the ground. I looked into the depths of his eyes and asked, "care to watch the sunrise of our new life with me?" And before I knew it, Edward was by my side in our extravagantly large closet, as dumbfounded as I was, not knowing where to begin our search for clothes.

As I turned away from the closet about to walk out, an image clouded all my thoughts, robbing me of all of my senses. At the center stage of my thoughts was Renesmee, sitting in the center of the exact same field we stood on the day before some 50 yards away from the Volturi, staring death in the face. I reached out to find Edwards arms for support, only to find no one next to me. Then suddenly, the image struck me and pain rapped against the door of my mind as I watched Renesmee crawl towards Aro and the Volturi guard. I was shocked when I felt the wind of Jacob running past me in the form of an enormous wolf, in one bound, leaping towards Aro, with his teeth open ready to strike. Aro grabbed Renesmee up, and took a step backward, and his guard took a step forward engulfing Aro in the ranks. As Jacob bounded toward them, his attack was suddenly halted mid air, and he was thrown back towards me. I could hear the whimper coming from his muzzle as he stared at me with a tear falling from his face. Seconds later I could feel the rumble of 15 other wolves standing behind me ready to pounce at a moments notice. Aro turned and left, carrying Renesmee in his arms. The guard stayed for a few moments halting the wolves attack and then slowly turned and left following Aro away.

Suddenly, as if nothing happened, I was back in the doorway to my closet, on the ground, pulling the hair from my head. I searched quickly and found Edward and we met eyes for a fraction of a second before he was by my side pulling me off the ground. In a daze, I heard him say, "what was that?" Snapping back to reality, I asked him, "you saw that too?" He looked at me confused, and we both rushed to Renesmee's room. As we bounded towards the doorway to her room, I could only pray that nothing had harmed her. I ran towards her crib, cringing, scared to open my eyes to look at her, preparing myself for the shock of not seeing her. I peered through my fingers that were covering my eyes, looked down at the crib, and thankfully saw Renesmee sleeping before my eyes.

Without a moments notice, I heard my family screaming at my door ready to break the door down if I didn't let them in. Through the raucus I could hear muffles of Jacob just waking up, saying "gerroff me, ouch that hurts!" Edward quickly made his way over to the door to let everyone in, reassuring everyone that everything was ok, and confused as to why everyone was there. Rosalie was the first to say anything that could even be remotely deciphered among all the yelling. Rosile demanded, "where is Renesmee? Is she alright? Did you see that Edward?" Edward stood there staring at his family dumbfounded that everyone had seen the same gruesome image that we had just seen in our own minds so vividly. "Yes," he said, "Renesmee is alright, everything is OK as far as I'm aware." No one seemed to believe Edward because seconds later everyone seemed to take it into their own hands to make sure Renesmee was alright by coming to check on her themselves. Although the room was designed to hold no more than 4 people comfortably, I found myself huddled around Renesmee's crib with 7 members of my new family standing near me comforting me.

Renesmee suddenly woke up terrified and screaming as though something had just gone terribly wrong. I quickly grabbed her up in my arms, singing to her that everything was going to be alright. She touched my face to show me what she had just dreamed about, and apparently the image we all had just seen was an exerpt from the nightmare she had just had.


End file.
